


A very special cat café

by Akemichan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Cafés, Crossdressing, M/M, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: Cat Café: a theme café whose attraction is cats that can be watched and played withMaid Café: a subcategory of cosplay restaurants, where waitresses dressed in maid costumesWhat about a Maid Cat Café?Written for the event "Non dire gatto..." created by Fanwriter.itPrompt 17: A works in a Neko Maid Café but he doesn't want photos of him, or that anyone finds out about him. B finds out by mistake





	A very special cat café

Every time Shiro has a working lunch, he lets his clients deciding the restaurant. Shiro learns it puts the clients in a good mood and they’re more inclined to listen to him in a familiar place. For that reason, he ate in the most disparate restaurants. Still, they always manage to surprise him.

Like now. Shiro watched in awe at the sign that says “Castle of Lions – Cat Café”.

“I… I didn’t expect you to like this kind of things,” Shiro admits.

“I’m not here for the cats.” The client winks at him, with a mischievous smile. “Not the normal kind of cats, at least.”

Shiro understands the meaning of it once it enters the café. Not only the waitresses are all woman, but they’re dressed… in a pretty peculiar way. Black maid dress with a short skirt, black heels with long tights, cat ears, and a fake tail.

It’s not only a cat café. It’s a _maid_ cat café.

But there are cats too, like, actual cats, so Shiro isn’t too much disappointed. They are welcomed by a beautiful maid named Allura, with white cat ears and a sweet smile. She accompanies them at their table, near the windows. There is a basket hung at the glass window and a big black cat with long fur is sleeping inside it.

Shiro is ecstatic.

He looks at the papers Allura leaves them. There is the menu, but also the rules of the café and a presentation of all cats, with their history. The client is too distracted by the other maids, so Shiro takes his time to look at it and finds out the cat sleeping in the basket is Black, the oldest cat and also the boss of the café.

“The brunette is new,” the client comments.

He refers to a short thin maid at the counter. They can only see her back, and her long black braid. Unlike the other maids, she doesn’t wear heels but short boots, and no tights. The cat ears and tail are red.

“Man, she’s hot,” the client adds. “Come on, turn, sweetheart.”

Even Shiro’s gay ass can admit that those legs and that ass are pretty good, but he's still interested more in another kind of brunette.

“Can I… touch him?” Shiro asks when Allura comes back to collect their orders. He can already feel the softness of the cat’s fur under his fingers.

“We usually are against disturbing the cats when they’re sleeping,” Allura says. “But if you do it gently and the cat doesn’t look upset, you may continue.”

“I hope I can touch your kittens too,” the client comments and Allura turns to hide her face as she rolls her eyes.

“That’s forbidden,” she says, and she leaves.

Since his client is still too focused on the black hair maid with the great ass, Shiro decides to give a try. Slowly, he put two fingers on the cat’s head and slides down his neck and back. Black moves a little to settle better in the basket and purrs. Shiro takes it as a good sign and starts scratching his neck.

He stops when Allura brings them the tray with their food, hoping that the client will finally give him a little attention.

“So, about my proposal…”

“Later, later,” the client dismiss it with a wave of his hand. “Enjoy the food first.”

Shiro sighs frustrated. He can’t say if it’s more annoyed by all the client’s innuendos or by the fact he’s being ignored. But the smell of the food is good, so Shiro gives a try. It’s also pretty good.

Black stands up, stretches himself and then jumps on Shiro’s lap. He turns around a couple of time before settling down on Shiro’s leg. He closes his eyes and purrs again. Shiro decides the lunch is saved, despite the client’s behavior.

Shiro eats and caresses Black at the same time, while the client keeps looking around at the maid’s legs and he neglects his food entirely. For that reason, he barely notices a red cat approaching their table. Shiro recognizes her as Red: the paper says she isn’t friendly as the others, and that she’s a troublemaker. Red jumps and Shiro looks in awe as she sniffs the client’s food and then takes a bit of it.

Well, the client deserves it.

But then the client turns and sees the cat. “Ehi! Get lose!” He waves his hand, and the only result is for Red to jump backward, making the glass falling down and the wine streaking on the table until it drips on the client’s pants.

Red remains on the table, hissing at the client. Black lifts his head at the sound, a little annoyed, but he doesn’t make any attempt to move from Shiro’s leg.

“Shit!”

The client stands up, he grabs a handkerchief and tries to clean his pants. Allura reaches for him with a cleaning spray.

“We apologize for the inconvenient,” she murmurs. “With cats, it can happen.”

“You should train them more! They’re a menace! It isn’t the first time!” He still lets her taking care of the wine stain, observing her intently. “This cat especially! Get rid of it.”

“She’s not a menace,” says a voice.

Shiro knows too well that voice.

“She doesn’t like people that waste their food. And perverts.”

He looks with his mouth half opened as the owner of the voice rubs the hand on Red’s back. Red stops hissing and rubs her head against the hand.

“Come here, Red.”

Red obeys, and she jumps, putting her forelegs around the maid’s neck like a child.

“K-Keith?” Shiro manages to stutter at last.

Keith, his hands around Red to keep her still, turns his head a little, a frown on his face.

He sees Shiro.

His eyes widen.

He blushes. Hard.

His cheeks become red as the cat’s fur.

“What… what are you doing here?” he murmurs.

“For a client…” Shiro tilts his head a little to point at the client, who is still muttering something under his breath.

“Here? Of all places?”

And Shiro can understand in the tone of Keith’s comment that he can’t believe his bad luck. From his side, Shiro has a problem to take his eyes away from Keith’s cat ears and from the way he cuddles Red and from his naked legs under the short skirt.

The client comes to free him from second-hand embarrassment. Allura finishes her job, so he turns his head and finally notices Keith. He understands immediately Keith is the brunette he was fawning over before.

“I can’t believe it. Now you’re hiring faggots too? This is false advertisement! I didn’t pay for it! Fucking freaks.”

Keith frowns. Allura’s face becomes stone. “You haven’t pay yet,” she says, her voice cold. “And you’re not welcoming here anymore.”

She grabs his arm and she drags him outside the café, ignoring his complains.

“I’ll give you a bad review on trip advisor!”

Keith sighs. He places Red down on the table, much to Red’s disappointment, and grabs Black from Shiro’s lap. Black releases a meow of protest.

“Black isn’t so friendly usually,” Keith says.

“He’s a beautiful cat,” Shiro replies, and he isn’t sure he’s referring to Black for real.

“You probably need to follow your client.”

“Yeah. Probably.” He looks at his empty tray. “I… I should…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks.”

As he stands up to leave, Shiro feels like he’s escaping.

***

When Keith returns home in the evening and finds Shiro in the sofa, waiting for him, he understands he can’t escape from explaining his work at the cat café. It doesn’t mean he wouldn’t try, though.

“Hi,” he says, tentatively.

“Welcome back,” Shiro smiles.

“How went with the client?”

Shiro shakes his head. “He was too angry, he left without even listening to me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Shiro shrugs. “Plus, I’m not so sad. I don’t like working with people I don’t appreciate.”

“This sounds like you.”

“And you? Do you like your job?”

“Do we have to talk about it?” Keith looks at Shiro with puppy eyes.

“Keith. You told me you work as a waiter in a restaurant.”

“Restaurant, café, same thing. I don’t feel I have to be specific about it.”

“A _maid cat_ café.”

“A _café_.”

“You were wearing a skirt. A very short skirt.”

Keith gives up. “Yes. I know! But it’s a job, and I like it, and it’s not bad as long as anyone I know doesn’t see me like that!”

Shiro smiles is affectionate. “You know I won’t judge you on that. And to be fair, that dress looks good on you.”

“Stop it.” Without notice, Keith blushes.

“I’m serious.” Shiro gets near, and Keith lets himself sinking in his wide chest. “How do you end working there?”

“Lance forced me to go with him because he didn’t want to go alone. He has a little crush on Allura.”

“Wait! Lance knows and I don’t?” Disappointment drops from Shiro’s words.

“No! He doesn’t! And it’s better he never finds out otherwise I won’t have any other choice but to kill him and then myself.”

Shiro chuckles. “Savage. Go on.”

“Well, now Lance is forbidden to go back to the café. And I… Red only likes me, so Allura proposed me for the job. She said I’m pretty.”

“You are,” Shiro confirms.

“Stop it.” But Keith doesn’t stop Shiro to hug him more.

“Do you like it?”

Keith nods. “The girls are great and I like the cats.”

“They are a little like you.”

“They’re not.”

Shiro doesn’t comment further. He places a kiss on Keith’s head. “You’re not a faggot, nor a freak. You’re beautiful.”

Keith closes his eyes and leans more on his chest. “Thanks.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Keith purrs a little. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. It’s just… Well, I’m a little bit embarrassed.”

“You don’t have to. As I said, you’re… definitely pretty good in that dress.”

Keith lifts his head a little and looks at Shiro’s slight blush. Keith can’t believe it. “No.”

“No what?”

“I won’t dress the maid clothes when we have sex.”

Shiro bits his lips. Now he is the one embarrassed. “Not even the cat ears?” he dares to ask.

Keith groans. He looks at Shiro’s face and he understands he’s doomed. He sighs and he returns to sink in Shiro’s chest.

“Maybe. Once.”


End file.
